Bouquet de fleur
by French Grammar
Summary: Pétunia n'en peut plus de son neveu. C'est un fardeau qui, en plus, massacre son jardin. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir en se rendant compte que ses intentions ne sont peut-être pas si mauvaises ?


**[Résumé]** Pétunia n'en peux plus de son neveu. C'est un fardeau qui, en plus, massacre son jardin. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir en se rendant compte que ses intentions ne sont peut-être pas si mauvaises ?

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi D: Je m'attriste.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Harry Potter... Et ce n'est même pas sur mon OTP ! L'idée m'est venue de quelques postes sur tumblr, l'oncle et la tante d'Harry le maltraitent assez clairement au début du premier livre. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, c'est à se demander comment Harry a pu devenir aussi mentalement équilibré avec un traitement pareil :| du coup, pour donner le change, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'au moins l'un d'eux s'adoucisse un peu.

En ce qui concerne la description physique de Pétunia, je l'ai un peu reprise à ma sauce, tout en sachant que dans les livres, elle est blonde :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^-^

.

.

.

 **Bouquet de fleur**

.

.

.

« Tante Pétunia, » appela doucement Harry, triturant nerveusement les tiges des fleurs qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Lorsque Pétunia Dursley daigna enfin tourner son regard vers Harry, au lieu de lui offrir le regard agréablement surpris qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, celle-ci s'exclama avec horreur : « Oh mon dieu ! »

Son neveu, alors âgé de 7 ans, la regardait avec un air anxieux. Entre ses mains, il tenait un bouquet sommairement composé de fleurs violettes, dont la plupart avaient été cueillies avec la racine, laissant des petits morceaux de terre tomber sur le sol de la cuisine.

Ayant entendu sa femme crier, Vernon leva les yeux de son journal et fusilla aussitôt Harry du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda-t-il avec agacement.

« Mes bégonias ! » répondit confusément Pétunia avec une voix si aiguë qu'elle en aurait presque casser les vitres. « Il les a cueillies ! »

« Oh... » répondit son mari en fronçant les sourcils. Lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les fleurs, il voyait mal où était le problème. « C'est grave... ? » demanda-t-il un peu bêtement.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est grave ! » hurla Pétunia. « Mes bégonias ! » répéta-t-elle avec horreur, « il a touché à mes bégonias ! Je les avais fais venir des États-Unis spécialement pour mon jardin ! »

Tout en parlant, elle avait secoué les bras, les yeux exorbités, gesticulant et parlant tellement fort qu'Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir coupable. Il baissa les yeux vers son pauvre bouquet de fleur en tâchant de réprimer sa culpabilité.

« File dans ton placard, » dit sèchement l'oncle Vernon avant de reprendre la lecture du journal comme si de rien n'était.

Honteux, Harry était sur le point de s'exécuter, mais sa tante l'en empêcha, l'attrapant vivement par le bras pour le faire se décaler sur sa droite. Tout en se faisant, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol désormais maculé de petits débris terreux.

« Bonté divine, en plus il se paye le luxe de mettre de la saleté partout, » maugréa-t-elle tout en poussant son neveu du revers de la main, « va-t-en, allez ouste, va dehors ! »

« Va dehors, » répéta Vernon avec une voix aussi aiguë que celle de sa femme. Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus masculine : « dehors », mais cela était inutile, Harry était déjà sorti.

Sa tante n'aimait pas son cadeau... Il baissa les yeux sur le bouquet dans ses mains, en essayant de contenir ses larmes qui étaient prêtes à tomber sur le verre de ses lunettes. Le vent ferma pour lui la porte en bois, coupant les sons qui provenaient de la cuisine, à savoir l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia qui s'affligeaient d'avoir un neveu aussi ennuyeux.

Déçu, Harry s'assit sur les marches en pierres du jardin anglais. Il laissa tomber le bouquets de Bégonia à ses pieds tout en se demandant quand il serait autorisé à rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur. Le vent de Mars était frais, mais il n'oserait pas renter avant qu'on ne le lui dise. L'oncle Vernon lui pincerait encore les oreilles et la tante Pétunia ne serait pas contente... Une fois de plus.

Il se sentait ridicule. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela finissait toujours de cette manière on lui criait dessus, on lui disait de s'en aller. « Dehors », « va-t-en », « dans ton placard », comme un chient qu'on renvoyait à la niche. Et dire que son cousin devait être tranquillement assis devant la télé... La vie était injuste. Dépité, Harry se leva et s'apprêta à piétiner ces fleurs stupides qui marquaient une fois de plus son échec, cependant, la porte menant au jardin s'ouvrit et la voix aiguë de sa tante lui parvint.

« Harry ! » dit-elle sèchement, ce qui le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il se tourna pour constater que la jeune femme avait une expression de pure colère sur le visage. « Non mais quelle petite brute, » continua-t-elle, « tu arraches mes fleurs et ensuite tu te permets de les piétiner ? Ça n'est pas croyable ! »

Convaincue que ce n'était pas elle la méchante, Pétunia attrapa une nouvelle fois son neveu par le bras, le serrant plus que nécessaire, le déplaçant brusquement, loin de ses précieuses fleurs. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant les rescapées.

« Quelle hécatombe, » murmura-t-elle avec horreur. Elle prit dans ses mains les fleurs dont la racine était encore intacte, puis elle s'affligea sur celles qui étaient irrécupérables, tout en se maudissant de l'existence de son neveu. Celui-ci resta interdis face à la scène, fixant le sol avec honte, mais cela ne sembla pas calmer Pétunia.

Elle agrippa son bras d'enfant et le força à s'approcher d'elle. À genoux sur le sol, elle était à sa hauteur, et elle plongea son regard furibond dans le sien. « Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? » grogna-t-elle en lui désignant les fleurs mortes. « Tu es fier de toi, j'imagine ? »

Le pauvre enfant détourna le regard tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer, mais son mutisme ne fit qu'énerver davantage sa tante.

« Eh bien répond, voyou ! Cela t'amuse, pas vrai ? » insista-t-elle, voulant entendre de sa bouche à quel point il était un mauvais enfant. « Tu as fais cela pour m'embêter ! »

« N... Non... » riposta doucement Harry en essayant de dégager son bras de la prise ferme de Pétunia.

« Et pourquoi, alors ! » cria cette dernière.

« Parce que, » dit l'enfant au bords des larmes, « je... Je n'avais que £2... »

Pétunia était déjà prête à lui hurler dessus, mais cette réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas la laissa bouche bée. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en fixant les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Hein ? Pourquoi parles-tu d'argent ? Tu voulais vendre mes fleurs ?! »

Cette fois-ci, elle attendit avec plus de patience la réponse de son neveu. Elle avait fais pousser ses fleurs elle-même et, bien qu'elles soient détruites, cela flattait son ego que quelqu'un (même si c'était Harry) les trouve assez bien pour les vendre. Mais l'enfant répondit avec honte : « Non... Je voulais t'en acheter. Mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent... Alors j'en ai prise dans ton jardin... »

Plus confuse que jamais, Pétunia lâcha le bras d'Harry et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux blonds autour de ses joues.

« Tu voulais acheter des fleurs... Pour moi ? » dit-elle, aberré.

Harry renifla bruyamment et s'essuya le nez avec la manche de son pull. Pétunia était si intriguée qu'elle ne songea même pas à le gronder.

« Oui... »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Elle en avait oublié les fleurs, dont certaines glissaient de ses mains.

« Parce que, » répondit Harry, frottant toujours son nez du revers du poignet, « aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères. »

Pétunia tiqua, son visage habituellement gracieux prenant une expression étonnée alors qu'elle réalisait qu'on était effectivement le quatrième dimanche de Carême. Ni son fils, ni son mari ne le lui avait rappelé, et elle avait elle-même oublié, sachant très bien que de toute façon, personne n'y prêterait attention.

Personne, sauf Harry, dont les yeux verts la toisait désormais avec appréhension.

« On en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas ta mère, » répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry avant que les larmes ne se mettent finalement à couler sur ses joues.

Les sourcils de Pétunia se défroncèrent enfin, bien qu'elle faisait toujours la moue. Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe violette et son tablier blanc.

« Tu vas mouiller tes lunettes, » dit-elle tout en attrapant un mouchoir en tissus dans la poche de son tablier. Elle s'accroupit devant son neveu et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de le prendre par la main. « Ramasse les fleurs, » dit-elle, « on va essayer de les replanter. »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte, vérifiant que son mari n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible devant lui. Il ne lui faisait pas sa fête ? Très bien, elle n'allait pas jouer les victimes et lui faire une scène, elle était trop digne pour ça. Hors de question qu'elle pique une crise et se dispute avec son mari. Ses parents, ainsi que Lily, seraient trop contents de lui faire remarquer à quel point elle l'avait mal choisis si ils venaient à savoir ça.

Enfin... Non, pas Lily.

Chassant ses vilaines pensées de son esprit, Pétunia s'équipa de gants et en donna une pair à Harry, bien trop grande pour lui. Elle lui donna des indications précises et froides sur ce qu'il devait faire, et le voir s'exécuter sans broncher la calma un peu.

« Ne m'offre rien, » finit-elle par dire, « jamais. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. »

« Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, » osa dire Harry, les yeux baissés, comme à son habitude.

« Et comme tu l'as vu, c'était réussi, » répliqua froidement sa tente, creusant la terre plus ardemment que nécessaire.

« Je suis désolé... »

Soupirant, Pétunia posa sa petite pelle de côté. « Je sais, » dit-elle alors, « ne touche plus à mes fleurs, c'est tout. »

Harry hocha la tête et aida sa tante à remettre les fleurs en terre dans un silence solennel. Peut d'entre elles avaient pu être sauvée. Elle était d'un violet foncé, similaire à la robe que portait Pétunia en ce jour. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de sa couleur préférée. C'était aussi la couleur qu'elle choisissait le plus souvent pour les fleurs du jardin.

Alors que la femme se redressait un peu et s'essuyait le front, Harry s'osa à lui poser une question : « Tante Pétunia... Est-ce que tu as des pétunia dans ton jardin ? »

Le regard un peu vide, la dénommée répondit machinalement : « Non, pas pour le moment. Ce sont des fleurs qui supportent mal le froid. J'en ajouterais en été. »

Elle n'avait plus l'air fâchée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas regardé Harry dans les yeux depuis un bon moment. Ses iris bleutées étaient perdue dans le lointain. Harry suivit le regard de sa tante et vit les fleurs qu'elle fixait, mais il finit par en revenir à sa tante. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux blonds qui prenaient des reflets dorés dut au peu de soleil qu'il y avait. Les traits de son visages étaient fermes, et sa peau était lisse. Elle était svelte, ne ressemblant en rien à l'oncle Vernon qui avait des airs de choux-fleurs, tout tassé sur lui-même.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander, ayant remarqué le regard insistant que lui portait son neveu.

Ce dernier rougit et détourna le regard.

« Tu es jolie, » dit-il si bat qu'elle put prétendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Bien qu'elle détourna la tête et l'ignora, Pétunia ne pouvait nier que ce compliment l'avait beaucoup touchée. Et dire qu'elle le recevait de la part de son neveu et non de son mari... Enfin, c'était toujours un plus joli cadeau qu'un bouquet de fleur.


End file.
